


D.C.

by Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slightly bittersweet, Vacation, Vague Political Rumblings, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: Rafael and Sonny go to D.C.That's it, that's the story.





	D.C.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/gifts), [barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/gifts).



> For [barbaxcarisi](https://tmblr.co/mSt4vi1pdZd0w3mf5vQ9zPQ) and [power-bottom-barba](https://tmblr.co/mH_uJBLofKP6PQmtrTfhnkw), because we finally got to hang out together and nerd out about our love for Barisi together in DC.
> 
> And we got to see Chess together, but that's a whole different level of nerd-out :D
> 
> Set during season 18 because why the fuck not at this point. Canon is optional, everything's made up and the points don't matter.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

“So,” Sonny said, his hand splayed low against Rafael’s back — not that Rafael could feel it through the puffy down of his coat, “what do you think?” **  
**

Rafael squinted up at the Washington Monument, closed for renovations but still gleaming in the late December sunlight. “I think I'm freezing my nuts off,” he said, teeth chattering to prove his point.

Sonny laughed and shook his head at the crude euphemism Rafael almost certainly never would have uttered before they started dating, and pulled Rafael close, running a hand up and down his arm in an attempt to warm him. “You're the one who insisted on visiting D.C. in December of all months,” he teased.

Rafael scowled at him. “That's because after Jan. 20, I will refuse to set foot in this city for the next four years.”

“Fair enough,” Sonny said, his smile faltering. “I still can't believe that it's 2016 and—”

“I know,” Rafael sighed. He turned to press a kiss to Sonny’s jaw. “C’mon, let’s go see the Lincoln Memorial.”

Their trip to D.C. had been a spur of the moment thing, decided after the November 2016 election and booked halfway through December when Rafael and Sonny finally got their time off approved. Three days in between Christmas and New Year, just enough time to hit all the major sights before Obama left office and the new president was sworn in.

“Of course,” Sonny said casually, as they made their way toward the Lincoln Memorial, walking more briskly than they otherwise would because of the wind whipping across the Mall, “there's no guarantee he’ll last four years.”

“From your lips to God’s ears,” Rafael muttered.

Sonny laughed. “You sound like my _nonna_ ,” he teased. “You gonna make me some cannoli and knit me socks too?”

“Sure, if you don't mind your cannoli being laced with arsenic,” Rafael said dryly.

“Honestly, I’d probably risk it,” Sonny said thoughtfully, while Rafael rolled his eyes and managed a reluctant grin.

From the National Mall, Rafael and Sonny headed to the Archives, and then the Smithsonian — Air and Space and then American History, with Sonny insisting on taking a selfie with practically every pop culture artifact in the American History museum.

“Are...are you crying?” Rafael whispered, looking up at him with barely contained amusement.

“Shut the fuck up, this is incredible,” Sonny shot back, wiping the tears from his cheeks with the heel of his palm.

Rafael couldn't quite hide his smile that time. “Seriously, how did you manage to stay closeted as long as you did when you literally just cried at Dorothy’s ruby slippers?”

Sonny glared at him. “Says the man who got misty-eyed at Kermit the Frog.”

“You take that back,” Rafael threatened, fixing Sonny with a glare of his own. “Kermit the Frog is an icon.”

“Doesn't change the fact that you cried over a puppet.”

“Big words from the man crying over a pair of almost 80-year-old shoes,” Rafael shot back.

“If you think they're just _shoes_ —”

The argument lasted the entire way through the rest of the museum.

That night, as they lay in bed together, Rafael thumbing through his email on his phone, his head resting against Sonny’s bony shoulder, Sonny glanced down at him. “We’re doing the White House and US Capitol tomorrow, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Rafael hummed, his brow furrowing as he scanned through an email from Buchanan. “Son of a—”

Sonny cut him off by leaning down and kissing him. “Hey, what did I say about work in bed?” he said with fond amusement.

“You should _see_ the plea deal that Buchanan wants,” Rafael complained, though he also obediently set his phone down on the bedside table. “But I suppose it can’t hurt to make him sweat it out for a few days…”

“Exactly my point,” Sonny murmured, “especially when we have so many better things we can be doing.”

Half an hour later, they both lay back in bed, panting. “God bless America,” Sonny managed.

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ,” he grumbled, but in a particularly self-satisfied way.

* * *

They hadn't planned the trip early enough to actually get on a White House tour, but they headed over there early the next morning to at least get some good pictures.

“Can you imagine what he's going to do this place?” Rafael asked gloomily.

“At least there are regulations in place to stop him from slapping his name up on it in giant letters,” Sonny said bracingly. “Not that it makes it better or anything…”

“Not so much, no,” Rafael agreed with a sigh.

Sonny kissed the corner of his mouth, his usual attempt to get Rafael to smile, and it worked, if only briefly. “Well, at least he can't unilaterally overrule Congress and the Supreme Court.”

“With a Republican Congress, does it matter?” Rafael asked, unusually bleak.

Sonny didn't have a good answer, and settled for kissing him once more.

From the White House, they went to do the official US Capitol tour, and Sonny insisted on taking a million selfies. “Because what would piss Congress off more than that?” he asked cheerfully.

For once, Rafael was happy to indulge him.

After the Capitol, they went to get dinner at a little sushi place nearby. “Oh my _God_ ,” Sonny moaned, practically salivating at the menu alone, “look at how _cheap_ things are.”

Rafael laughed. “The benefit of not being in Manhattan,” he said. “One day we’ll take a trip to the Midwest and then you’ll _really_ lose it.”

As they ate their sushi, Sonny asked between bites, “I know there was a lotta stuff we couldn't fit in, but we got a couple hours left. Anything you still wanna see?”

Rafael considered it and shrugged. “Not really.” He snagged one of Sonny’s nigiri. “You?”

Sonny scowled at him. “Try that again and I'll stab you with my chopstick,” he said. “And, uh, not really…”

He trailed off and they both fell silent. After a long moment, they blurted in unison, “Actually—”

Sonny grinned at him. “Whaddya want to bet we want to go to the same place?”

* * *

Half an hour later, they stood staring up at the Supreme Court building. “Wow,” Sonny said, awe clear in his voice.

“Can you imagine what it would be like to argue a case in front of the Supreme Court?” Rafael asked softly, the look on his face as close to awe as Sonny had ever seen it.

“I mean, shit, can you imagine what it would be like to be a Supreme Court justice?” Sonny asked. Rafael just shook his head slowly and Sonny nudged him, drawing Rafael’s gaze away from the building for the first time. “I’m serious, Raf. Isn’t that what your grandma used to call you? El juez? So why not?”

Rafael snorted. “Yeah, ok,” he scoffed. “I’ll just get appointed a Supreme Court justice. Why the hell not. I mean, I’d be lucky if I could even successfully run as a district judge in Manhattan, but…”

Sonny looked over at him and bit back the automatic reassurances he could offer, instead wrapping an arm around Rafael’s shoulders and pulling him close, turning to press a kiss to his temple. “There’s still time,” he told him, his voice low but sincere. “You’re gonna get there someday. I know you are.”

Rafael exhaled in a sigh and turned his head as well to capture Sonny’s lips with his own. “Maybe,” he said. “One day, at least.”

And together they turned to look back up at the Supreme Court building, both of them lost in thoughts in the potential of everything that could still be.


End file.
